


they don't teach the soul how to love

by Fanart413



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Back to School, Best Friends, Bisexual Kai (The Hollow), Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Child Abuse, Coming of Age, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Adam (The Hollow), Hollow Life, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Points of View, Post-Season/Series 02, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Swearing, Trauma, kaidam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanart413/pseuds/Fanart413
Summary: (obviously spoilers for the hollow)Kai is a confused scared and insecure bi of a mess, Adam is dealing with his own bullshit of past Relationships and his controlling problems, Mira is trying to move on from the grief of skeet death while trying to be supportive and help herself and her friends.the story take place after season 2 and show how life goes on after the hollow technically ended.the way they all copes and move on from all what happened to them. its going to be a long story so brace yourselves.Sorry I'm not so good with summaries
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	they don't teach the soul how to love

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I'm writing a fan fiction in English  
> I'm not a native English speaker so I'm very sorry if I have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes  
> I'm doing my best to improve that  
> hope you like my writing :)

** Kai **

The hollow is over.

I really can't believe that.

It is so weird to think about everything that happened to us there..... Here. all the "we are not real" "we're just coding in a matrix" is like a freakshow. We try not to think about that too much, or at all. it is depressing.

we didn't really talk about anything that happened there yet since it all ended, not even once. I think we are all trying to repress the memories of that. At least that what I'm doing or trying to do. I used to be good at those things. You know, Years of experience of concealing all the bad feelings and dread and blaming. the weirdest thing about all this, now all of a sudden I'm starting to get bad at it. It's Like every time I swallow, it feels like almost drowning.

it's so jarring how much everything seems to be so normal, just like nothing ever happened. but yet it's all so different.

Summer break is almost over now. so naturally, we didn’t have time to hang out more these days. all the getting ready for school and stuff. not that I will be surprised if they will stop talking to me at all when school starts. all I can hear in my head is: "We are friends for the game" thing or the: "there was an opening" "you were available" saying. Not that I believe that Adam and Mira are the types of people that use other people. It's just, so hard for me to believe otherwise. All my life I didn’t really have friends and all the kids that hang around me wanted something from me in exchange for their friendship.

god, I'm so weak for their attention, it is eating me from the inside out. kills me to admit that I'll take anything they’ll give me, real or not. I just want to be around them for a little longer, as much as they let me, I'll have it. This time I won't fuck it up. I'll try not to be a bother to everyone. I'll try my hardest because this time, I sincerely like them.

I am sitting on my beanbag near my bed drowning in it. laying my head back against the edge of the bed, looking at the ceiling fan turning slowly. I gave up on finishing the game level I was playing- doom's day devil 4, not that it's not fun or boring. I'm currently trying to beat my high score again, I love that game!. 

the thing is I'm tired and I can't help but thinking about not thinking about the hollow. It's exhausting! I close my eyes and start to drift away into calm and steady breathing, my arms settling beside me slowly touching the cold marble floor as my grip on the controller loosened.

I sank deeper into the beanbag and suddenly jumping in fright to the feeling of vibration against my back. my grip tightens around the controller so much that I thought I almost melt it with my powers, I quickly let it go and it fell not so far near me making a plastic noise when it hit the floor. It wasn’t burned thank goodness- that was my favorite controller- it just got very warm.

I pulled my phone out from behind my back where I was sitting, it’s a text from Adam. my heart leaped up to my teeth and I felt like biting it, so I lightly bite my tongue. Its been a while since I got a text from Adam or Mira for that matter.

I immediately opened it.

**_Thursday [11:35 pm] Adam-dam is texting you:_ **

_[11:35] hey.. you free on Friday?_

_[11:36]_ yeah! sure

 _[11:36]_ I am

 _[11:36]_ what's the plan?

_[11:36] Mira and I finished all our back to school work_

_[11:36] so we thought a fun game night before school starts?._

_[11:37]_ oh cool

_[11:37] did you finish yours?_

_[11:37]_ Yeah

_[11:37] really when?_

_[11:37]_ first week of summer

_[11:37] Whattt??? How???_

_[11:38] you said you got a sea of work?? Like unethical amount of work!!???_

_[11:38] Why didn’t you say anything sooner, dude??_

_[11:38] We could of hang out more often in summer :(( what a miss_

_[11:38]_ What? Really?

_[11:38] Yeah :(_

_[11:38] we thought you were serious about all the work you got_

_[11:39] so we felt bad bothering you_

_[11:39] Plus, Mira said her brother almost died from all the summer work his class gets._

_[11:39]_ Lol he's always overreacting like that

 _[11:39]_ Well, it was a lot

 _[11:39]_ but nothing too bad...

_[11:42] Well screw that_

_[11:42] now You must come this Friday!_

_[11:42]_ Yeah I said I can

_[11:42] Good cuz we really missed you_

_[11:43] You could have texted us or something_

**_\ kai replay to Adam \_ **

**_\so we felt bad bothering you\_ **

_[11:43]_ Yeah I didn’t really want to bother you guys as well

_[11:46] never again then_

_[11:46] Be at my house at 4:30 pm_

_[11:46] We'll play the new game I told you about!_

_[11:46]_ Cool !!

"Never again then" I read it again under my breath. some times Adam speaks in a language for the life of me I can’t understand.

I think about asking him tomorrow what he means by that, but I'm too tired to dwell on it. I get up from the beanbag and caress the controller with my fingers, they seem to cool down a bit. I tucked myself into bed preparing for hopefully a dreamless night. It wasn’t.

*** * ***

It was warm, my eyes feel warm and there is a tint of red in the blackness void screen that covers my vision.

My eyes sting a bit, I probably left the blinds open again and now the sun is burning my poor sleeping eyes. I squeeze them and attempted to open them slowly. It took me a while but eventually, I finished all my morning routine and headed downstairs to eat breakfast. It was weird that Davis didn’t wake me up this morning like every other morning. he always says that it is important to keep a track of my sleeping schedule for a healthy mind. This thought makes me a bit proud that I manage to wake up by myself, usually I'm a wreck at getting up. I get down and sit in front of the kitchen isle. Davis was just about finishing breakfast preparations.

"Hello, Davis."

" Mr kai? Hello, I see you got up early this morning."

"Yeah.."

"Did you sleep well Mr kai?"

Davis turns to me with a plate of cheese toasted bagel with sunny eggs up and sausage he put the plate in front of me and turned to get the cutlery.

"sweet"

I took the bagel with both of my hands when Davis returns with the cutlery.

"did you have another nightmare Mr kai?"

I took a big bite of the bagel, it was heavenly good. Davis cooking is always such a treat to the taste buds.

I did have a dream, it wasn’t a nightmare but it wasn’t pleasant either. it was just one of those weird dreams that you know for certain you had a dream, but can't remember what it was about. But it wasn’t a good dream for sure. In between bites, I try to answer the question.

"Mmmf nof, noft a bad onfe… I think." 

Davis bring me a glass of orange juice and says in his butler's voice

"Please don’t speak and eat at the same time Mr kai"

I always trying to make him talk to me less formally. this is the farthest we get, maybe next time I could teach him to just call me kai, thank god he stopped using my full name, I hated it! I finished my bagel and eggs and devour the orange juice in one swoop. 

"thank you, Davis! It was marvelous."

"Are you in a hurry to somewhere Mr kai?"

"Yes and no…"

I got up from the stool and put the glass and the cutlery on top of my plate to make Davis work a bit easier. He is a great butler I love him.

"I'm going to Adam's for a game night this afternoon"

Davis stops halfway to the sink with my plate. Did I say something wrong? Shit, I shouldn't have said a "game night" Davis hate it when I play for too much. I watched him starting to move again, slowly putting the dishes in the sink. Maybe I was just overthinking all this.

"I didn’t wake you up this morning Mr kai, because I thought I'll do something nice for you for a change and let you sleep some more since your…"

What, what is he saying He is always nice to me. He's the only one that treats me so well and good when my parents............where did all the air go?............

It clicked

Davis is talking in the background but I can't hear him, just muffled broken words and sound enters my ears, it's just like all the world around me got sucked dry from everything it's owned. the only thing my brain thinks is: why now, why now, why nowwhy now mrwhynow kaiwhy mrnowkai Mr

"Kai"

"Yea"

"Everything ok Mr kai? You look a bit pale."

"Yea"

"Don’t worry Mr kai, I think it will be ok for you to still go to your friends today, I'll let them know that I let you go this time."

"Yea… thanks, Davis…."

"I'll be up then…"

"I will give you a lift. when you said you needed to be there Mr kai?"

"Yea…. Emm 4:30 "

I want to cry, I hate when they do that. I fled up to my room praying for the time to past to the day they'll leave again. I just sat on my bed with an empty head and blank eyes staring at nothing in particular. just zoned out, already exhausted from the dread that about to come tomorrow morning. I just shut my mind off for a few hours.

*** * ***

I am not sure how much time has past but, what snapped me out of it was Davis's knock on my door. bringing me tea and lemon drizzle cake with whipped cream on top of it. I love Davis so much and I love that cake even better! It's like all the good things in life take the form of a cake and gets Inside you. Fills you with momentary goodness. I think that worth it. 

"tea time sir"

Davis enters and puts the plate and tea on my desk across the bed. He looks sorry, I know its not his fault that he needs to leave soon, that my parents are horrible to each other and me, but there's nothing I can say to cheer him up, so I just stayed quiet. It's my parent's fault anyway. They inform him in such short notice, never taking notice of other people's feelings. never giving us time to say goodbye properly.

I hope they won't stay for too long, I wish Davis could stay when they come. It would be so much easier if I wasn't alone with them all the time when they're together. I wiped my dry tears from my cheeks and ate my cake and drank the tea. Trying not to think about tomorrow for too much. Watching some YouTube videos about new game consoles to past the time.

Davis is knocking on my door but not entering my room just saying from the other side of the door-

"Mr kai, it is about time to head out are you ready?"

shit, I wasn't ready at all. My face was probably red and full of dry tears, my hair is a mess from lying on my bed wrong, and my shirt is all wrinkly.

I quickly washed my face in my bedroom's bathroom sink and forced a smile on my face to the-me in the mirror. I toss my hand in my hair and quickly removed my shirt to switch it with the one that was folded nicely on my bed.

my house is pretty far from Mira's and Adam's neighborhood, and I'm already a bit late. I get into the car and put on the seat belt. the drive is so quiet and the road is boring I reach for the stereo and turns it on. There weren't really good songs on that channel so I played with the stations for a bit then turned it off when I give up on finding something to listen. I wanted to ask Davis if he's going today or tomorrow. Davis probably have telepathy or that I must have spoken out loud because he just answers my question

"I will be going tomorrow after I will bring your parents from the airport in the evening, so I won't be able to wait for you at the end of your first day of school Mr kai."

He sounds disappointing and I always sad that he leaves when my parents come back.

"do you have to leave? Cant, you just stay with us ?"

"I'm sorry Mr kai but the contract I sign with your parents is just for the time they're far from home"

"I know…"

I said under my breath. we got quiet again, the car has arrived at Adam's house driveway and comes to a stop. I just look at the car handle like I'm not sure what to do with it.

"Mr kai promise me that you will contact me if things will start to get too much to handle"

I nod and say thanks, not sure if he meant with my friends or with my parents. I hugged him goodbye and get out of the car, it is already 4:49. I'd hates to think that they mad at me for being so late.

lemon drizzle cake. 


End file.
